


Roman's Challenge

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Tickle torture, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: No ships, just sanders sidesSummary: Roman has a mission to break Virgil, and Virgil accepts the challenge [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]okay warnings for bondage and like intense tickle torture but it is consensual and the lee enjoys it
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Roman's Challenge

Roman had a mission.

He had to see if he could break Virgil.

No, not break as in hysterics.

No. Break down any walls he has. Break down any inhibitions he may hold onto.

Make him desperate.

He proposed the challenge and Virgil had agreed, stubborn as ever to prove he couldn’t be broken.

Now it was time to put the plan into action.

…

With each click of the cuffs Virgil’s lee mood grew. It was already a wild untamed mess just screaming for satisfaction, his lack of clothing aside from boxers only feeding it, but Virgil never gave up his dignity no matter how big a lee mood was. He never asked, he never begged, he was never made to say something just cause someone was tickling him.

So when Roman gave him this challenge, he saw a way to reinstate his image of tough nut to crack while also satisfying his lee mood.

But there was something different about Roman’s demeanor… something that told him his image would end today.

“Virgil, darling, I hope your schedule is cleared.”

“Eh, we’ll be out in a few minutes tops.”

“Oh no, my dear. I am going to take my time with this. Slowly. I will slowly destroy your resolve. Doesn’t that sound fun?”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “You can’t tease me.”

Roman sighed. “You say that now.”

Don’t let Virgil fool you, he was nervous, because he could sense Roman had a plan. He wasn’t flying in blind. No, he had something up his sleeve…

“I’ve been talking with Logan recently.”

There it is.

“And he let me in on a few trade secrets. He also told me about tools.” Roman snapped his fingers and a table fell from the ceiling followed by various items that put Virgil’s stomach in a knot.

Toothbrushes, feathers, hairbrushes, paintbrushes, baby oil…

No, he could do this. Virgil never gave up easily. He was one of the most stubborn sides in the mind palace. If he said he wouldn’t break…

Then he wouldn’t break.

Virgil steeled his features. “Big deal.”

“Oh, but it is a big deal, Virgil. See, when Patton and I usually tickle you, we skip all that fun build up Logan has told me is so very important.”

Build up? He wasn’t going to tickle him immediately?

“He let me know how important it is to tell you things. Things like exactly how I am going to tickle you. How long I am going to tickle you. And how I am not going to stop until you are broken. Desperate. Just a puddle of lee before me.”

Virgil grit his teeth, willing his growing flustered feeling to get lost.

Roman pulled out a notepad and looked at it with squinting eyes. “I will not let you go. I will not stop tickling you. I will not… what is this word? Logan’s penmanship, I swear.”

Virgil couldn’t help but laugh. “Yohohohou’re reheheheading hihihis nohohohotes? Lihihike ahaha scrihihipt?” Virgil dissolved into amused giggling.

Roman grinned for two reasons. One: Virgil’s laughter was the cutest sound on the planet. Two: things were going to plan.

There were no notes in the book, Roman just knew that Virgil’s laugh was easier to draw out once he’d already started laughing.

He took a moment just to listen. It was such a sweet sound that could bring a smile to anyone’s face.

Time for step two.

“Aw, giggling already? Why, I haven’t even touched you yet!” He grinned at the ever-so-slight pink dusting across Virgil’s cheeks. “Let’s start at a not-so-ticklish spot.” Roman took a single finger and gently drew zig zag patterns across Virgil’s ribs.

Virgil immediately bit down on his lip to stop laughing, though he wore a giant wobbly smile instead.

Roman tsked. “There goes that adorable laughter. You know it’s funny, you can just tell when a persons laugh is from them being tickled. Yours in particular gets extra cute, with little squeaks and hiccups, oh, and your face gets all crinkly and red, it just makes my heart melt.” Roman grinned at the instant redness flooding Virgil’s face as his finger continued making little patterns across Virgil’s ribs.

Virgil was shocked at how hard it was to keep from laughing already. It didn’t even tickle that much! But he could feel butterflies and tingles from the teasing and it was already getting to him. 

He could lose the challenge, that alone made him ten times more nervous.

He felt the finger wander over his torso to his belly, an already very sensitive spot.

“Don’t worry, Stormcloud, I’m just making sure all youre nerves are ready. We won’t start here. It’s too easy.” Roman cooed in an infuriatingly patronizing voice. 

He slowly switched to lightly skittering his fingers over Virgil’s sides and underarms. Not enough to make him laugh but enough to make him grin despite his best efforts.

“Aww, are you smiling? Are the light lil’ tickles making you all smiley?” He cooed.

Virgil grit his teeth in an effort to suppress his reactions. It always took a while to make him laugh and he took pride in that, he wasn’t an easy lee.

But he could do this. He could- WHAT WAS THAT!?

Virgil felt something horribly soft and fluttery trailing up his side that made him shake with his trying not to laugh.

“Oh wow,” Roman commented. “I didn’t think you’d be this close to break this fast.” He held up a fluffy purple feather. “But I think I found a new weakness of yours. Feather-sensitive much?”

No one had never used tools on Virgil before and now that was changing. He never thought feathers would actually tickle! He just thought that was a thing they put in cartoons!

But it turned out they were incredibly ticklish, at least to him. It felt like hundreds of tiny tickling fingers lighting up his nerves as it fluttered.

“Tickle tickle~” Roman ran the feather over his ribs and side, specifically avoiding that little ticklish hot spot right in front of him.

Virgil felt his cheeks puffed out and a stupid grin plastering his face as he attempted to steady his breathing. But holy crap that tickled so bad it was almost all he could think about!

No, this was too soon! It would be so embarrassing if that’s all it took to break him!

Roman leaned down and whispered into Virgil’s ear. “Cootchie coo. Come now, just laugh. Let it all out. I’m dying to hear it.” He skimmed his fingers across Virgil’s belly with his other hand, making sure to just barely graze his bellybutton. 

Virgil’s grin was about to split his face in half by the looks of it, but he was stubborn as ever, unwilling to give up.

Roman lifted the feather and quickly fluttered it under his chin. Virgil squeaked but nothing more, his face growing redder from keeping all his laughter bottled up inside.

“You’ll feel sooooo much better if you just laaaaaaugh~” Roman chuckled softly. “Isn’t it just killing you? Keeping all those adorable giggles inside?” Roman walked his fingers up his belly, poking and pressing into the sensitive skin. “You know you’re too ticklish to keep it up for long. I could just flutter this feather at your feet, grab the toothbrush and buzz it in your little bellybutton, or use a paintbrush under your chin and you’ll be giggling up a storm. So why try to stop the laughter, hm?”

Virgil swore he was going to explode. 

“And you’re just so ticklish everywhere. So sensitive.” Roman purred. “And so exposed. No hoodie, no shirt, no jeans, no shoes to protect you. All your tickle spots are just out in the open for me. And you can’t do anything.” Roman leaned back and positioned the feather above Virgil’s belly. “Ready to laugh?”

Virgil was absolutely bursting with excitement and elation at this point. All that talk had him keyed up beyond belief. It’s like his skin was tingling, aching, itching to please finally be tickled so he could laugh.

He lungs ached with the need to release the slew of laughs held back, to finally feel that burst of happiness at finally, finally being able to just laugh and laugh and laugh!

Finally the feather touched down and swirled in circles around his belly. “Cootchie cootchie coo~” Roman spoke softly.

Virgil snorted loudly before erupting into hysterical giggling. The instant mix of relief, embarrassment, and joy washed over him like a tsunami.

“There’s your adorable laugh. So preciously perfect.” Roman smiled and took a moment to soak in the sound. It was pretty much unanimous in the mind palace that Virgil had the absolute cutest laugh of all, a fact that made Virgil flush every time it was mentioned, much to everyone’s amusement. 

He let Virgil laugh it out for a moment, all the pent up laughter needed time to be let out, and Roman was perfectly content waiting. He lifted the feather and waited while Virgil continued giggling, squeaking, and laughing.

Eventually Virgil’s giggles turns to pants as he calmed. Roman repositioned himself with a smirk. “So, Virgil. What do you think I am going to do?”

Virgil tilted his head in confusion. “What?”

“What do you think my plan is?”

Virgil rolled his eyes with a smirk. “To tickle me until I say something like mercy or whatever. That’s your usual gameplan isn’t it?”

“Perhaps usually, but I have a new goal this time. I explained it to you before we started. I want to break down your walls.” Roman placed his feather on top of Virgil’s belly, eliciting an adorable squeak.

“Ihi dohont know what thahat means.”

“It means,” Roman gave a grin, “You’re not getting tickled to laughter until you ask for it.”

Virgil’s eyes widened. No, oh no, oh no no no. 

Roman carefully maneuvered the feather over his ribs, a spot not ticklish enough to make him laugh.

Virgil let out a whine at the tingly but not ticklish enough feeling.

“I can be here all day, just watching the feather go up and down.”

Virgil tried to glare daggers at Roman but it was hard when he was red as a tomato.

“All. Day.”

Virgil cringed. He thought his lee mood would finally be satiated. He wanted- no, he needed to laugh. He needed to be tickled and tickled so he’d laugh until he forgot his own name.

His entire body was still tingling after all that build up, and now after finally getting a taste of laughter… nothing?

No. He wouldn’t give up.

The damned feather went back and forth, back and forth. His heart was aflutter with teasing tickles and just begging for more. 

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

“So… what ihif I never say it?” Virgil squeaked out.

“Oh, you’ll say it. I know you.” 

“You don’t know me very well then.”

Roman raised an eyebrow. “Don’t I? Right now your lee mood has spread to your chest and belly where you’re now feeling tingly and fluttery. You have butterflies in your tummy and tingles at your heart. You’re currently resisting doing that thing where you smile shyly and bite your lip in the most adorable fashion, you also are trying not to squirm at my words. And, oh-” Roman grinned. “You’re blushing bright red right now.”

Virgil’s face was absolutely burning at that.

Back and forth. 

Back and forth.

Virgil had never hated a single feather more in his life. 

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

“Oh, silly me, I forgot something!” Roman stood and went to the table, giving Virgil a break from the stupid feather. 

Just as he had a sigh of relief he caught a glimpse of what Roman carried back.

Tools.

Maybe… maybe he would tickle him?

No! No, he didn’t need tickles!

Roman hummed a Disney song as he placed the toothbrush by his navel, the hairbrush and baby oil by his feet, the paintbrush by his neck, and the makeup brush by his ears.

Virgil wanted to squirm already.

“These are what I’m planning on using, well, once you ask for it, at least.” Roman picked up the feather and went right back to his ribs.

Back and forth.

“Think about it. Toothbrush buzzing in your belly button, a paintbrush fluttering under your chin, a hairbrush sliding over your soles coated in oil for extra slickness, and a makeup brush softly tickling your ears.”

Virgil wanted to not think about it, but he couldn’t help it. He could imagine it, he could feel it, and he soon fell into a fit of giggling because of it.

“Aw, does talking about the tickly tickles make you all giggly?”

Between laughing without even being tickled and the tools right next to his ticklish spots, Virgil was embarrassed beyond belief and that’s what made it all the more exciting.

But he didn’t want just giggling. He wanted to laugh. Hard. Now. 

If he asked… no one but Roman would hear, then he could laugh and laugh.

It was becoming more appealing every moment. 

“What if I were to-” Roman took the toothbrush and hit a switch to which it buzzed to life. He carefully hovered it over Virgil’s navel.

Without. Touching. 

Virgil couldn’t help it, he arched his back for his belly to get closer but Roman moved the brush away. He shot Virgil an amused grin. 

“What was that? Does somebody want this? If only somebody were to ask.”

Virgil couldn’t stop it from leaving his lips.

“Please.”

“Please what?”

Virgil shut his eyes and felt his ears burning. “T-Tickle me.”

“All together now-”

“Roman, please for the love of God just tickle me!” Virgil shouted.

“How bad?” Roman purred.

“As much as you can.”

Roman chuckled and placed a kiss on Virgil’s forehead. “On it.”

Finally, FINALLY, he took the brush and placed it-

“Pfftahahaha- whahahat?”

On his ribs?

“Sorry, but remember: build up.”

“Rohohoho, plehehehehease!”

“We’ll get there, Vee.” 

Roman made a check on his mental checklist. 

Begging? Check.

He swirled the brush in gentle circles across each rib, making sure not to miss a single inch of skin. “Tickle tickle tickle, cootchie cootchie coo. Isn’t in amusing how this is one of your least ticklish spots and you’re still laughing?”

Virgil didn’t answer, he just threw his head back as laughter and giggling poured out of him.

Roman slowly began poking and prodding at Virgil’s sides. “Tickle tickle~” Just the way he teased gave Virgil goosebumps. 

Virgil opened his mouth to say something but stopped as Roman lifted the toothbrush to tickle under his chin. He gasped and squealed before his laughter shot up a couple octaves to that embarrassingly high-pitched squeaky laughter of his.

“Awww, little Virgey all squeaky? Kitchy kitchy coo~”

“Nahahaha! Rohohohomahahahan!”

“Okay, okay, Squeaky.” Roman booped Virgil’s nose and put the brush to the side. “How about we play a game instead?”

Virgil groaned internally. 

“I think you know this one.” Roman skittered his fingers in a circle around Virgil’s belly. “Round and round the garden goes the teddy bear.”

“Noho!” Virgil needed a pillow to hide his face in. Nursery rhyme tickling was the most flustering kind! 

Roman ignored the protest. “One step.” He walked his fingers forward.

“Two step.” Again he walked his fingers forward. 

“A tickly under there!” Roman shot his hands to Virgil’s underarms and wiggled at the skin, only enough to elicit a few laughs.

Not. Enough.

“Round and round the haystack goes the little mouse.” Roman continued. 

“One step.” He walked his fingers toward Virgil’s bellybutton.

“Two step.”

Almost there! Virgil arched his back in preparation, excitement coursing through him.

“…I think we can stop there.” Roman spoke with an evil grin.

WHAT?!

“Roman, please, please tickle me. Tickle me a lot, make me breathless with laughter, PLEASE!” Virgil rambled before he could stop himself.

Roman laughed. “If you wish.” He grabbed the toothbrush and smirked. “A tickly under there.” With that he stuck the swirling head of the toothbrush right into Virgil’s navel.

“AHAHAHAHA!” Virgil exploded into deep belly laughter immediately. It tickled, it tickled SO BAD. It was an intense laughter-inducing sensation spreading all across his torso and it was amazing.

“And that’s not all, my tickle-starved lee.” Roman grabbed the makeup brush and fluttered it at Virgil’s right ear to which Virgil tossed his head to the left. “Tickle tickle~”

Virgil cackled and writhed at the toothbrush in his navel while tossing his head back and forth as the infuriatingly light sensations of the makeup brush switching from ear to ear. The two contradicting feelings were maddening but oh so delightfully ticklish.

“Now, let’s wrap this up, yes? I have one more technique guaranteed to break you.”

Roman, still keeping the brush in his navel, walked to his feet and with one hand, squirted cold slippery baby oil all over his soles. He took his time rubbing it in, making sure it got into every crevice and wrinkle.

Then he grabbed the hairbrush.

Virgil couldn’t even see what was happening until it was too late.

He. Screamed.

Virgil screamed in laughter, it tickled more than anything he’d ever felt. Buzzing at his navel combined with seemingly frictionless gliding of a hairbrush over his ever sensitive soles had him howling with laughter. 

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

Roman smiled. “Three… two… one-”

“MEHEHEHEHERCY!”

With a snap of Roman’s fingers, poof, the tools were gone.

Virgil went limp. His mind was abuzz, he couldn’t think as giggly babbling left his lips.

“You alright?”

Virgil simply nodded as his cuffs were undone. He quickly curled into a ball, still smiling wide as ever.

“Alright. Let’s go get you some water. Wait till the others hear what I did!”

Virgil couldn’t care he was going to tell the others, he just had the best day of his life.


End file.
